User talk:Namj13
Welcome Will do, thank you Godelieve Yvormes 06:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Godelieve Yvormes By the headings, do you mean things such as characters and events. Also, what do you mean by "rework". Do you want a complete overhaul or a simple narrowing and maybe makinging it more presentable? Godelieve Yvormes 18:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, when do want to get started? Godelieve Yvormes 19:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes.. if we rework this page, it needs to be easy to navigate. this will be the very first thing that is seen. it needs to be as clear as possible Godelieve Yvormes 19:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry, gtg, will see what i can do when i get back Godelieve Yvormes 20:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, i see. You just want the major subcategories listed and the rest removed. is that all, or do you want a new format for the page, also, if you know how to delete a page. i failed twice to make a new homepage. If you could delete them, that would be great. Godelieve Yvormes 02:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Is there anything that you need me to do now? Godelieve Yvormes 03:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, The background is great! It makes the wiki look pretty good. My only suggestion is if you could make the images in the homepage a bit more larger... And talking about this, I'll be helping with the walkthroughs! Please provide feedback to this message. GalaxyCollision120 14:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Storyline and freelance? Godelieve Yvormes 04:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) By freelance, i mean thingd duch as cargo, passenger,pirates, and destroy. Godelieve Yvormes 00:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright Godelieve Yvormes 22:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, sorry to bug you again, but i was wondering if you could tell me how to delete a page, i accedentaly created an extra category pag. Godelieve Yvormes 00:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Godelieve Yvormes 02:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) How do i add the read more page Godelieve Yvormes 03:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but i'm going to change the names of some of the Freelance names so the name mach those in the game Godelieve Yvormes 04:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It looks great, good job! Godelieve Yvormes 04:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) At the bottom of the all other pages ther is a section that says read more but i can't figure out how to add that to mine Godelieve Yvormes 22:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind Godelieve Yvormes 23:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I've been editing this wiki for a while now, and I can see that this wiki needs plenty of help. Is there anything in particular I can help out with? Zachmt97 00:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Gene Roddenberry's very own Andromeda Ascendant. Godelieve Yvormes 03:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) May I have the URL to the site where you found the dropship picture Godelieve Yvormes 02:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I have two questtions #What is flaming? If it was something I was doing, I apologise. I meant no harm #Has you ever heard of DEEP? If not, you should look it up. It seems to like to the GoF series and i would like to add a page on it. I wanted your consent before I acted upon this. If you disagree, then may i have your advisement on how to make a new wiki. Godelieve Yvormes 01:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thank you. you can get DEEP from pretty much anywhere on the internet. also, you need a special emulator to play it as it came from a different java type from Nokia phones. i was wondering about the pose because it said it was posted my me. Godelieve Yvormes 23:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that we should move the systems pages out of the Category: namespace and make them normal ones. They are the only pages for the systems, and they contain much more text than category pages usually have. I'd do this manually but unfortunately Wikia doesn't allow category namespace pages to be moved, so the only way to "move" them would be to have an admin delete the old category pages and create new ones with the same content. If we still need a category list of planets (the purpose the systems category pages are serving), we could create Category:Terran Planets, Category:Vossk planets, etc. Isc9921 08:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, and sorry to bug you, but I am trying to add all of the systems and stations from GoF3D and in doing so i accidentaly made these two pages http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Terdan_Quadrant and http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Astere. Would you mind please deleating them. Also, this is a big project and if you could add pictures of these planets and stations that would help a lot. Godelieve Yvormes 04:36, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks Godelieve Yvormes 23:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) No thank you. I have niether a mac nor a ipad. Thank you though. Godelieve Yvormes 23:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC)